1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device which recognizes an object proximate to, e.g., near, the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As society becomes more dependent on sophisticated information and communication technology, market demand for larger and thinner display devices are increasing. Conventional cathode ray tubes (“CRTs”), however, fail to satisfy the market demand for larger and thinner display devices. As a result, market demand for flat panel displays (“FPDs”) such as plasma display panels (“PDPs”), plasma address liquid crystal display panels (“PALCs”), liquid crystal displays (“LCDs”) and organic light emitting diodes (“OLEDs”), for example, is rapidly increasing.
Display devices are also evolving to include a recognition function, e.g., to receive external information, in addition to displaying images. Specifically, an example of a display device which includes a recognition function is a touch screen display device.
Further, touch screen display devices are cutting-edge input devices which are implemented to replace a keyboard and/or a mouse, for example, in a computer system. To perform a desired task such as inputting information using a touch screen display device, a user typically touches a touch screen, which is implemented on a display panel, with their hand or a stylus, for example. Thus, touch screen display devices are ideal devices to enable a user to perform an intuitive task in a graphic user interface (“GUI”) environment operating system. Touch screen display devices are used extensively in application fields such as computer-based training and simulation, office automation, education and games for example.
However, since a touch screen display device of the prior art is designed to sense pressure applied to a touch panel surface thereof, a mechanical operation of the touch screen display device is required, wherein a user physically touches the touch screen, as described above. However, mechanical operation undermines reliability and accuracy of the touch screen display devices.
Thus, improved technology for a display panel is required. In particular, there is a need for a display device which senses an object proximate to, e.g., physically near, the display device, even when polarizers, which would normally prevent sensing the object, are formed on surfaces of the display panel.